Safe Haven
by neveragain77
Summary: For Meredith Grey it was the shower, her anesthesia the lavender conditioner. AlexMer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I lied my other stories haven't been updated yet but I've been really busy. This is just a small plot bunny that invaded my brain when I was writing another chapter enjoy and review because it really does make me happy.

It was where thinking became easier and clearer, where they could forget their problems. For Derek it was the elevator, for Izzie it was the kitchen, and for Christina it was the OR. The intoxicating smell of cookies, or sterile supplies melted the pain away working as a sort of anesthesia. For Meredith Grey it was the shower, her anesthesia the lavender conditioner. The scorching water and relaxing steam a refuge from her Dark and Twisty life, which seems to keep getting Darker and Twistier. It was her safe place, where nothing and no one could touch. All her walls were melted away to be replaced when she stepped out. The only one who was allowed in her safe haven broke her, shattered her fragile interior. She stepped out, the cold air causing her to shiver slightly. After getting dressed she towel dried her hair, and walked to her bedroom. After putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag she walked downstairs her growling stomach leading her straight to the kitchen. A stack of blueberry pancakes sat on the island but their maker was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey" Meredith said making her way over to the pancakes which were calling her name.

"Hey" Alex replied his mouth full of pancakes.

"So were you enjoying your safe haven?" it more like a question than sarcasm.

"Yea, how did you know about that?" she questioned sitting down across from her.

"Mer, you are either at the hospital or in the shower it's not that hard to figure out." He said with a smile standing up and placing his plate in the sink.

The nickname flowed so easily out of his mouth that she almost forgot it was associated with Derek.

"Should we wait for Izzie?"

"No Sloan came and picked her up while you were in the shower."

McSteamy and Izzie had gotten together a couple weeks after Addison left and Izzie seemed truly happy. At first everyone thought she was just a replacement but after a few weeks it seemed that he was truly happy with her too.

Pulling out of the driveway, she decided to take a risk.

"So… where's yours?"

"My what?" his eyes focused on the radio dial.

"Your safe haven, where is it" she laughed quietly, expecting him to say Joe's or in bed.

He was silent for a couple of minutes, then finally settling on a radio station he sat back and turned his head to look at her.

"With you"

A/N: it started out just a short little thing about Meredith's showers and developed into an Alex/Mer. I know it seemed a little OOC for Alex to say something like that but it just seemed to fit. Oh and yea I realized that I didn't have a smell for the elevator but I couldn't think of one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so I should definitely have updated my other stories before this one considering it was originally an oneshot but I promise soon okay.

I had collapsed in an abandoned on-call room, the lights off and my eyes closed. I hadn't meant to say what I said in the car, it just sort of… slipped out. That doesn't mean it isn't true, though. Meredith is my safe haven. She understands me the way no one else can and I don't need to be "Evil Spawn" with her. She breaks down all my walls with just a smile and it scares the crap out of me, but enthralls me all at the same time. When I let it slip, she didn't seem surprised at all. A small smile crossed her face, tapping her hands along with the station that I had so consciously picked earlier.

So now here I am lying in an on-call room two hours later trying to sleep. But of course the world has other plans for me as always, and decided that this would be a good time for my pager to go off. Rolling over on my side I picked it up of the floor, waiting for my already blood-shot eyes to adjust to the neon blue light that emitted from the torture device.

Finally able to read it I jumped up, threw on my scrub top and rushed out of the room. As I neared the elevator I chuckled slightly remembering all the crazy stuff that had and will go on in there, holy crap was I sleep deprived. As I stepped out the flood of craziness almost overwhelmed me. Then I suddenly remembered my interns, my brand spanking new, might-kill-someone-if-they-got-the-chance interns.

Turning around in search of my group, I spotted Meredith with her interns who were looking kind of scared as well. Another small smile crept onto my lips when I remembered our first trauma and how she and I had fought over the totally awesome spike dude. Okay enough blasts from the past, I spotted my group. They were standing by the door looking just as fearful as Meredith's.

"Okay, my only rule- do _not_ kill anyone. Oh and no fighting over patients" I commanded making eye contact with Mer. She smiled a little then turned back around. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: ok so this is extremely short and so is the next one but I thought that I could have a small chapter from Alex's point of view and a small chapter from Meredith's view then continue on.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story has been updated much faster than any other one. Ok here we go…

I should have been shocked. I should have been angry that Alex was dropping a bomb on me now. Ok so it's not like he told me he loved me or anything like that, but he told me I was his safe haven. Hello dark and twisty tequila addicted Meredith should not be someone's safe haven. My pager suddenly starts to beep making me jump slightly as it pulled me out of my daze. I was in the elevator when the trauma came after coming back from the OR. Doing surgery when you're a resident is definitely different from when you're an intern. The high I felt was amazing, intoxicating. As I walked to the ambulance bay I was hit with a memory I had forgotten up till now. My first trauma, actually I should say our first trauma. As I glanced around I noticed that my friends must have had at least one surgery because they seemed to be experiencing the same high I had yet to come down from. Christina was telling them something similar to what Bailey had said their first day, Izzie was attempting to calm one of her interns who seemed to be hyperventilating and, Alex was talking to his interns about something I couldn't quite hear but she still smiled when he caught my eye. Turning around I addressed my interns who hit me full force with questions. I answered the one question that I was able to understand.

"What do we do?" a young intern who didn't look a day over 23 asked.

"Your surgeons go help"

With that I turned on me heel and walked to the door, willing the flutter that my heart had decided to chance when Alex threw me a smile.

A/N: ok so much shorter chapter than Alex's but still I think I got my point across. I have a party today but I will probably update later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm getting better at updating. So this is just something I thought would be cute before we head into some drama. Good drama, mind you. Oh and read the A/N at the bottom. Oh and I still don't own nada. All mistakes are mine. Well enjoy…

Alex walked downstairs to the kitchen. After just getting off a double shift because of the trauma he was given the day off something about 80-hour limit. Unfortunately or fortunately, so did Meredith. She came down a few minutes after him walking straight to the cabinet and pulling out a box of instant macaroni and cheese. He was hunched over the island eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. He expected there to be awkwardness after the scene in the car but there wasn't any, they were still involved with their playful banter, sarcasm, along with some conversation that had them each wearing a rare smile and he was ecstatic. As she walked by, expecting to smell a hint of her lavender conditioner he was surprised to have his nostrils filled with what smelled like peach.

"Why do you smell like peach, Mer?" he question turning slightly red when she turned to him with her eyebrows raised.

"New conditioner" she answered simply trying to figure out how much water to put in her bowl.

"Here" he walked over turning on the faucet and adding the right amount.

Again the eyebrows were raised.

"What? I practically lived on mac&cheese when I lived by myself."

Shrugging slightly, she perched herself up on the counter waiting for the microwave to go off.

"So… why did you change conditioners?"

"Wow, I never expected you to be that kind of guy" swinging her legs back and forth her mouth turned up in a grin.

"What kind of guy?" he asked walking to the fridge a pouring himself a glass of water.

"The kind that notices the smell of a girl's conditioner" the grin had turned into a full blown smile by then.

"Yea, well that's just for you." And surprising the smile got even bigger.

A/N: okay tell me what you think because I personally love this chapter. Review please it really does make me smile and I need a smile today.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this soon but after such great reviews I figured why not. I've had this written since before the second chapter was competed and I'm really excited to post this so enjoy and review it makes me happy.

Sitting up in bed, Meredith drew in a sharp intake of breath when she remembered what she was planning to do today. Derek had been bugging her for weeks to talk to him so she decided she would today. She had no idea what she was going to say but figured it would contain the sailors mouth she had just for him. Today was a day of strength because he wasn't going to hurt her today. She was happy, really throw a party without liquor happy and there was nothing he could say or do to ruin that. She heard her door open quietly revealing a fully clothed Alex.

"Hey, why are you up so early I thought you weren't on till 10?" she asked sitting up in bed and placing her feet on the floor.

"The hospital has been paging me nonstop, apparently there was some huge plane crash and they are calling in everyone early." He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh okay I'll be right out then" she said standing and stretching a little.

"Alright see you downstairs, and hurry Izzie called and said our interns are running around like chickens with their heads cut off" he chuckled and walked out closing the door behind him.

As they walked onto the surgical floor the effects of the plane crash were immediately noticed. The waiting room was packed with people and doctors and nurses were everywhere.

"Crap" Alex muttered quietly causing Meredith to smile slightly. Suddenly Izzie walked up from behind them.

"Hey you're here thank god" she gave them a small smile signaling that the effects were even worse than how they appeared, if even possible.

"What happened, Izz" Meredith stepped out of the way as a nurse ran pass them.

"Apparently a plane on its way to Chicago went down as it took off, mark and I were watching it on the news and we managed to get here just as the first ambulance pulled up."

"Wow, hey you haven't seen Bailey have you?" she figured her interns were probably with her, they all tended to flock to her.

"She left about two hours ago" a voice said from behind them.

Turning they took in a very red, crumpled, angry Cristina.

"Hey what happened to you?" Izzie was trying her hardest not to laugh but a red-faced Cristina was just too ironic.

"I was sleeping in an on-call room when a nurse came in and said I was needed in OR 1 so I had to run up three flights of stairs to get to the OR for a surgery and of course the guy died before I even got there." Leave it up to Cristina to blame a patient.

"So what were you saying about Bailey leaving" Meredith asked trying to get back to the original topic.

"Oh yea she left for some medical conference in Chicago a couple of hours ago she's probably on her way back with an ambulance after the accident.

A/N: ok so Bailey was on the plane that crashed. Maybe she a patient or maybe she's dead. I had to find someone who would affect Mer and co. with their death but It couldn't be Derek because then it would be too Mer/Der so it had to be Bailey. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow guys thanks for the reviews, it's mind-blowing. Well you came here for something other then my rambling so here it is…

* * *

"Meredith… Meredith," his voice rang out loudly in the abandoned hallway.

"Not now Derek, I'm busy," she replied not breaking her stride. Okay so she wasn't busy she was going to get a cupcake from the vending machine and then going back with her fellow interns…residents to their stretchers.

It was six hours after they found out Bailey was on the plane and after battering the chief he had finally told them where her room was and how she was doing. 'Not good'.

So they all took care of their patients, gave their interns assignments, and now they were waiting. Meredith had decided that she was going to deal like Izzie did because she couldn't access liquor while on call.

"Meredith," the third time she whipped around so fast it took all her had not to run into her.

"Look, you cheated on me, you broke me, but this isn't about you. Not today, now when a person who has been there every time you have broken me is laying on a hospital dying. So no, Derek, I will not talk to you. Leave me alone." With that she whipped back around and started towards the stairs, leaving a stunned Derek behind her physically and emotionally.

* * *

They sat together one after the other quietly mulling over their worst fears. First in line, Meredith, next came Alex, Izzie, Cristina, and finally George. They sat in silence but it was sort of calming because if they talked about it, it would become real and if they talked about something different the possibility of her death would be forgotten hitting them that much harder if she did. Suddenly their pagers starting going off one after the other. Meredith, who was closest to the door, stood up first muttering a word that dropped all of their hopes.

"Bailey."

* * *

They stood in utter silence, again, one of them missing every few minutes. It was time to say good-bye to the Nazi, their mentor, the one who carried them through the good and the bad pushing them to their limits. Her injuries were too extensive. They all knew it when she first came in but held onto that small hope that maybe just maybe she would pull through. Someone had to tell her husband, all five interns declined. Meredith knew that she should, they should, be there but it was just too hard. Miranda always seemed to ease their pain but this time it was too overwhelming.

"No, no, no," they all turned their head simultaneously to the right watching as Bailey's husband collapsed a nurse grabbing their… her… his baby just in time. Then they were gone, all turning in different directions muttering something about patients or charts or interns. Because their pain was too great to witness his.

* * *

A/N: Ok I killed Bailey but I had to be done. I promise there will be way more Alex/Mer next chapter which will tomorrow. Thanks for all the great reviews they make me smile.


	7. Much too Much

A/N: Ok so I've titled this chapter "Much Too Much" after an episode in season two, it seemed to fit.

Black. Meredith Grey hated the color. She had worn it three times already since becoming a surgeon, when she met Derek at the bar, at prom, and at Denny's funeral. She was sick of it.

They sat listening to the minister talk on about Bailey, saying the required things about someone he didn't even know. Addison, Callie, and Izzie were all sobbing, but Meredith and Cristina had decided to take up residence in Denial, pretending it wasn't happening until they couldn't anymore.

Alex sat on her left, while Derek somehow ended up next to Cristina on her right.

Suddenly she was hit an overwhelming feeling that she was drowning. Standing up, she was glad that they were in the back as she walked as calmly as she could out the door. Alex didn't react right away knowing he should give her time, but Derek stood right away. Using the other side of the pew Derek walked out the door ignoring the looks people were giving him.

Meredith was standing outside the rain causing her to shiver slightly.

"Mer," he grabbed her elbow and she jerked it away violently.

"Derek right now you need to leave me alone okay I can't deal with you standing in front of me touching me, talking to me it's just too much, much too much."

"Fine, Meredith but you'll regret it when you wake up and there's no one there for you," his reply was nasty, meant to harm more then help and he regretted it instantly.

"Whatever Derek, you're seriously going to bring our relationship or lack thereof up now. Seriously?!" She walked away grabbing the handle of her car door so fiercely it was surprising that it didn't break off.

She was sitting on her bed, still in her dress and still wet from the rain. Leaving in the middle of the funeral was probably a really bad idea but the feeling that she was drowning was too familiar. There she went again making the worst day of everybody's life about her.

Alex had gotten home an hour ago; he was in his room after taking a shower, something she should have done awhile ago.

Standing up she walked to her bathroom and turned up hot water. Underneath the burning spray she realized that it didn't have the same affect it didn't a couple of weeks ago. Grabbing her new conditioner she quickly finished her shower and got out.. She hadn't noticed she was crying.

After getting dressed she quietly opened Alex's door. The light was off and she could only see the faint outline of his body in the dark. He was laying on his back, obviously lost in his thoughts.



"It doesn't work anymore"

She had startled him but he regained composure quickly.

"What?" he asked, sitting up to look at her.

"The shower I don't think it's my safe haven anymore," her eyes fluttered shut for a couple of seconds.

"Well you better find a new one," and suddenly he was standing right in front of her.

She collapsed against him, resting her weigh ton his body. Letting her head fall against his chest she responded quietly.

"I think I have."

A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter so all I can say is review please.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I was gone all day but decided that you all deserved this.

A week later and the grief was still evident. But since Izzie had decided to turn into Martha Stewart and bake immense amount of bake goods she decided to invite all ten doctors to a dessert party at Meredith's house.

Everyone was sitting around the table in the kitchen in complete silence. It was weird because people expected tragedy to bring people closer together but it seemed to be the opposite in this case. Suddenly feeling too tense, Meredith decided to end the quiet.

"I like catching fireflies."

Everyone looked up at her with utter shocked stretched across their faces.

"When I was little I used to think that catfish were a mixture of a cat and a fish," She was on a roll and couldn't stop now.

"And when kids come to trick-or-treat at my house it scares the crap out of me," a giggle interrupted what she was about to say next. Turning, they looked up to see that Izzie had a napkin over her mouth trying to suppress the next giggle. It didn't work.

"I can touch my nose with my tongue," the table swung around to meet Alex's face which held a grin.

"I like burying my feet in the sand," Christina said causing Burke to chuckle and the other intern's mouth to drop open.

George came next. "When I'm alone in the car I like to sing along to the radio."

"I had my liscense revoked for changing while driving," Callie said.

Derek joined in who after apologizing to Meredith profusely had been allowed to come. "I can't cross my eyes," His attempt to show them made Izzie break into another fit of giggles.

"I have officially watched the Little Mermaid twenty-three times," at the look the table gave him he grew embarrassed. "What, you try saying no to a bunch of four year olds with 'puppy eyes'.

He nudged Izzie indicating she was to go next, mainly to get the attention off of him.

"I stole like ten library books when I was little."

Addison, not wanting to go last, went next, "I like stealing pillows from every hotel I stay at."

Burke looked up from his cupcake to see the entire table looking at him with expectation. He sighed, laid down his cupcake and took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of the dark."



With that the entire table began to laugh, their first real laugh since the day Bailey was pronounced dead and it felt good. So good that no one noticed that when Alex reached under the table and took Meredith's hand giving it a slight squeeze.

A/N: Ok so I got this idea from a movie Catch and Release and have to tell you I really like this chapter. I know its little OOC but I mean grief makes people do crazy things right. Till next time review please.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm totally slacking on the Mer/Alex fluff so I promise next chapter but this one I can't have any and you'll see why but there is some chivalry so... By the way it's 2 in the morning so all my mistakes you can blame on lack of sleep.

It had been another week since the dessert party and it was getting better, but mostly the little things tended to set people off.

Meredith was standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart, when a man approached her.

"HI, is there a Miranda Bailey working today." Meredith immediately swung around taking in the man before her. He was the spitting image of the late Nazi. It took a second for new air to return to her lungs.

"Umm, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm her son, we made plans to meet about three months ago she said to come to the desk and ask for her." Again the air escaped from her lungs, taking a few seconds longer than last time to be replaced. She never mentioned having a son, especially one who was at least in his twenties.

"Uh…I'm sorry to tell you this but… your mother passed away in the plane crash a month ago."

She did the right thing…right…. right… wrong. She was surprised when his hand made contact with her face, even the nurse at the desk gasped as it did, but the most surprising thing was when her boyfriend's fist made contact with the stranger's.

"Alex!"

A/N: So this was really short but I promise that the next one will be longer than any other one I've written. Review they are cherished.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update so __I'__ll shut-up now and give you what you want. (That sounded dirtier than I meant haha)_

"Do you honestly think that I knew he was going to smack his head against the counter when I was hitting him?"

All he got was a giggle and a short shake of her head in response. Alex and Meredith were sitting in the locker room a pack of ice on his hand and a pack on hers.

"I still can't believe Bailey has another son" Meredith said taking the ice pack off his hand and standing in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, well this hand-shaped bruise looks great on my face" her sarcasm caused him to chuckle slightly. He stood up and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"You know you always look breath-taking."

"Thank-you for… you know…everything.

* * *

Izzie stepped into room 1289. James Bailey. The name was scribbled across the top of his chart.

"Hello Mr. Bailey I'm just going do a few tests before Doctor Grey comes in to check for head injuries." Her face held a forced smile but her voice made glaciers seem warm.

"Yes well I'd feel more comfortable with someone who isn't a friend of that punk."

Punk. It set an already short fuse off.

"Well that punk you refer to should have beat the crap out of you for smacking Meredith but since _he _seems to have some self-control he didn't. James was speechless but not for long.

"I'd like to speak to your boss please." He asked anger evident in his voice.

Oh crap!

A/N: Ok so we got some Alex Meredith cutesy stuff and Izzie getting pissed at a patient. Next up we find out the whole story about Bailey's son James and just take a guess at who gets to hear it first hand


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is sort of a way to make up for my other chapters so here you are….

The chief had taken Izzie off of James's case and requested Meredith take him up to CT herself. They were in the elevator and so far no words had been spoken. Suddenly the elevator gave a jolt, the lights flickered, and then it stopped completely.

"Seriously"

"You know I've heard you say that word twice since I've met you."

"Yea well it's kind of my word." She refused to look at him and her words were short and full of anger.

"Listen I just want to apologize for smacking you and everything it's just…well…I just can't believe she's dead." His voice was shaky and full of disbelief

When she spoke the anger was replaced by sympathy in her voice.

"I'm sorry but would you mind telling why she never talked about you, I mean Bailey always kept to herself but I'm sure she would have told us about you."

He shifted slowly in his stretcher obviously uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" Meredith now seemed a little uncomfortable too.

"No, it's fine just don't say anything till I'm done okay."

"Deal"

"My mom had me out of wedlock at the age of seventeen. Some jerk raped her at a New Years party and she found out a month later. She decided not to give me up and her parents…my grandparents were really supportive about the whole thing."

She wanted to say something anything but she couldn't especially if I meant that he would close up.

" She did good, my mom, she was a great mother and considering she was in medical school and had to work another job she still found time to spend with me. But I wanted more. My grandparents died when I was eight and they didn't have life insurance so… my mom didn't get a dime. It was rough and all the kids at school had cell phones and pagers and I was always complaining. Then when I was fifteen I found a way to get all that stuff."

He paused and she suddenly understood what he meant.

"I was caught a couple of times and ended up spending four months in jail. When I got out my mom was still there hurt, broken but there and I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her again. But I did…I ran away at sixteen and at seventeen I tried to come back but she was already gone. I hadn't tracked her down until about six months ago. We kept in touch but I never visited her. I guess I was too scared, nervous that she wouldn't want to see me. She asked though, about a month ago we made plans. We were going to go out to dinner catch up. I just can't believe she's gone."

Tears were trailing down his face when he finished as well as Meredith's.

"I'm so sorry I wish I could have… I don't know…anything." She stumbled through her words like a child who was caught eating cookies before dinner.

Suddenly the lights went back on and the doors opened. They stepped out and Meredith commanded an intern to continue the trip, she needed air. Rushing down the stairs she practically ran into Alex.

"Hey, are you ok?"

That's all it took and she crumbled sobbing into his chest harder than ever before.

A/N: two chapters in one day and I'm almost done with the next one which is going to be pure fluff by the way so if you want it today review please.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Fluff, Fluff, Fluff that's all you need to know!

She loved waking up in his arms. They usually weren't able to because of their shifts but after yesterday in the stairwell Alex had been determined to call in sick for them both. Rolling over carefully she looked at the clock, nine it was definitely too early to be up. She rolled back over on her side and Alex unconsciously wrapped his hands back around her waist.

Waking up for the second time that morning was much better than the first considering in was eleven and she felt amazing. Flinging her arms to the right she expected to feel his warm body next to her but he was gone. Momentarily panicking she sat and up searched the room. Nope he was definitely gone. Then she heard bang and a string of curse words coming from downstairs. A smile made its way onto her face while she walked downstairs. Alex's back was to her but she could tell he was irritated about something.

"Hey" she greeted him with a kiss and the warmness of his body and his familiar scent caused her to sigh softly.

"Hey"

"So I see your attempting to cook" the emphasis she put on attempting caught his attention.

"Attempting! Attempting!" he grabbed the bowl to his left and with an mischievous smirk that should have alerted her tossed it with such ease she would have never known that anything was in it.

And that's how she ended up in the shower washing pancake batter out of her hair.

Coming back down her found him sitting on the couch with a bowl of macaroni in his hand. Coming to sit down beside him she curled her feet underneath her and a leaning over to whisper in her ear she spoke one word.

"Payback" with that she took the silly string container that was hidden in her hand and sprayed him from head 2 toe.

"I have an idea." But considering he was still covered in string she was finding it very hard to pay attention. She did though hear the last few words coming out of his mouth.

"Silly String tag! Your it!" he took off up the stairs. Consequently Alex had the upper hand, hiding him self under the bed.

"He could hear her feet up the stairs but then he heard cry out and a loud thump. Scrambling out from under the bed he looked directly down the hallway. Finding she wasn't on the top stairs he quickly ran over, figuring she had fallen down the stairs. But when he got to the stairs and looked down he found a pillow at the bottom not Meredith's crumpled body. Said body decided to pop out from the closet directly behind him at that time.

"YOUR IT!" and again he was covered head to toe in the sticky substance. Unfortunately he was quicker than her when she tried to turn and was tackled to the ground.

"Yea I am" he said kissing her nose, cheeks and finally settling on her lips.

She stepped out of the shower for the second time that day. Walking into her room she got dressed and began to walk out of her room. The ringing of her cell stopped her.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Meredith Grey"

"Yes, who's this?"

"James. James Bailey I was wondering if maybe we could meet this afternoon?"

A/N: ok so not as much dialogue as I wanted but who cares and yes this is as close as pure fluff as i can get. And yes I have an obsession with silly string haha. Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok I am hereby holding the next two updates hostage until I get reviews!

"Meredith…Meredith?" James voice echoed over the phone but Meredith was too shocked to answer.

"Um…how did you get my number?" her revere was broken as scenes from horror movies where he's standing in her closet flashed through her mind.

"I called the hospital I hope that's ok I just really wanted to talk to you," He seemed totally unaware how unreal it was that the hospital would give out her number willingly especially her cell phone, "do you think we could meet somewher?"

"Um…"

"Meredith Grey if you do not get down here right now I will leave with out you!" Alex's playful yell from downstairs reminded her he was waiting for her to grab her coat, they were going to the park.

"Actually I can't I'm sorry I was just about to leave I have plans with friends."

"Oh, well I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you backed out I really need to talk to you" the disappointment was mixed with desperation, which scared her a little.

"James…" she began but was broken off as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist she jumped a little and whipped around.

"Mer, come on I don't want to miss the ice cream truck." Alex's voice was so serious it caused her to break out in giggles. She tried to conceal them as James began to speak again but it was to no avail.

"Meredith, who is that?" Meredith didn't notice the jealousy or suspicion that came through the phone as she was currently being dragged down the stairs and out the door. Alex singing the ice cream song all the way down.

"Look, James I really have to go maybe some other time, okay. I'll call you." She hung up quickly unaware that her rejection meant so much to someone else.

A/N: Review or I will not let the next two chapter free.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I just want to say that I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update. I moved and didn't have access to the internet then my computer decided that it wouldn't let me into word or wordpad for that matter either and so... Anyway all mistakes are mine and there will be some because I was forced to write this on Wordpad.

The sound of the doorbell caused Meredith to moan softly. She currently resided on the couch spread out and her head in Alex's lap, who had fallen asleep moments earlier. Slowly getting up, she walked to the door and opened it, the beginings of a yawn were stopped short when a familiar face appeared.

"James?" it came out more of a question than a greeting but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Mer-"

_Mer. _

"How did you get my address?"

"The hospital. So this is a nice house"

Showing up was one thing, stepping into her house uninvited was another. This dude was definitely starting to creep her out.

"Thanks" it came out mumbled and he obviously didn't hear her because a scowl immediately shadowed his face.

"It's polite to say 'thank-you' Meredith." his voice was soft but the scowl had stayed in place.

She knew she should say something but the hand he had wrapped around her arm was a little more distracting.

"Is something wrong here?" Alex's voice seemed to snap her out of her trance and she yanked her arm away from James. Alex's face held a forced smile obviously not wanting to get into a fight but his blood was boiling.

Suddenly a shrill noise echoed throughout the house. It took a moment for Meredith to register it as her cell phone and walked to the coffee table where she had left it when her and Alex got back from the park.

"Hello?" she kept her eyes glued to the males who were seemed to be staring each other down in her front hallway.

"Hey, Mer it's me Iz, i just wanted to know if you'd be willing to host dinner at your house tonight. I'll do everything it's just that Mark's hotel room is too small-" the was a small pause as a voice was heard in the backround and Izzie's voice filled the phone again, but slightly muffled.

"No Mark, I refuse to have everyone come all the way over here just so they can end up eating on your- our bed."

"Izzie...Izzie?" she couldn't tell exactly what Mark was saying but the word 'PMSing' was used.

A small thump and a very ennunciated "Ow" was heard before she captured her friend's attention again.

"Yeah, Izzie that will be fine."

Hanging up she had turned around and ran right into Alex.

"What's going on with Izzie?" even though he wasn't with her anymore Alex still seemed to care for Izzie and that ticked Meredith off sometimes but she knew that he loved her and wasn't going to do anything especially considering Mark had explained very graphically what would happen if he did.

She held up one finger to tell him to wait and walked over to James whose face had softened considerably.

"Look Mer, you seem kind of upset, is it because of that Alex guy do you want me to ask him to leave?" he was so oblivious it almost made her laugh but she held off knowing it would tick him off.

"James, I'm expecting some people over and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I really need to talk to you though."

"Maybe tomorrow but my friend wants to have dinner over here and I really need you to go." as soon as she said it she regretted it.

'Oh, well how about after dinner, I could stay we could talk when everyone leaves?" he glanced at Alex, who had walked up behind her but refrained from touching her, his features darkening for a second.

This guy doesn't give up does he, she turned to look at Alex who seemed to be ready so say something but she held up her finger once again.

"I really don't think that's a good-"

"Perfect than, I'm going to go back to my hotel room but I'll be back around seven. See you then."

Just freaking great.

A/N: So James is getting kind of creepy, with the showing up at her doostep and inviting himself to dinner. I Next up dinner which should be interesting especially with Christina. Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yay another chapter all mistakes are mine.

"McStalker."

"No, shutup he might hear you!"sitting at the breakfast bar Christina was going over names for James while Izzie and Meredith cooked. Okay Izzie cooked and Meredith was eating a cupcake.

"Oh, Oh I got it...McPsycho!"

That's it McPsycho" Meredith said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Umm..." all three girls spun around to see James standing in the doorway, causing Izzie to turn an unheard of shade of red.

"Do you guys need any help?" His voice was soft but his face held such an anger that Christina carefully got off the bar stool and walked behind the breakfast bar towards Izzie and Meredith.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Meredith" the anger had fallen from his face so quickly Izzie wondered if she had imagined it.

"Jeez, how long does it take to make spaghetti sauce?" the playful tone that Alex had so easily mastered was heard before he was seen.

Walking in noticed the tension in the air but decided not to ask, instead choosing to walk over and wrapped his arms around Meredith from behind, feeling her relax under his touch almost immediatley.

"Did you burn something again" his eyebrows raised slightly, the smirk that danced on his mouth alerting her that he wasn't serious.

"Aw your so sweet, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she replied sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Well I do remember last Thursday-"

"Oh my gosh, I think I might actually vomit" Christina's face filled with mock disgust.

"Me, too." a small murmur was heard from the door, where James was standing.

"I mean...let's eat" he stuttered through his words, the shock evident on almost all of their faces.

When Alex, Meredith and James had all left the room, Alex's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, Christina grabbed Izzie's arm stopping her from following them.

"I told you he was McPsycho." she stated matter-of-factly, a smirk already set on her lips.

"This is going to be interesting." Izzie plastered a smile on her face and took a big step towards the door. Christina made to follow her, than stopped at the doorway, and walked back towards the cabinet above the fridge. Taking down the bottle of tequila, she poured herself a shot, and took it.

"Thank-god"

A/N: Ok so this is sort of a filler chapter because I wasn't happy with the dinner scene and decided that I needed to post something up. Review please.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok so I've been distracted with school starting and this will be the last update for a little while because I lost where I was going with this so it's going to be on a _very short temporary_ hiatus. Now that you've stopped throwing things at me enjoy and I promise I will figure out what to do with this.

It was awkward...really, really awkward. That's all Meredith could process at the moment. Izzie of course kept up on conversation by babbling about pretty much anything she thought of. Christina added in sarcastic comments every now and again, with Burke nudging her each time and Mark kept his mouth full. Alex seemed to be distracted with rubbing his fingers over Mer's thighs, which fortunately meant he didn't notice the stares James would throw them every couple of minutes. All was well, until Christina opened her mouth again.

"So, Evil Spawn you seem a little distracted, what's going on under the table?" an evil smirk taking over her face.

Meredith's face turned a bright shade of red alerting the entire table that there was in fact something going on under the table.

"James, so- uh- where do you live?"

"I'm actually looking for a place to live right now, I am staying at a hotel downtown Seattle but they're just so expensive..."

"Oh that's too bad, good thing Meredith has this huge house to herself with two extra rooms upstairs otherwise she might be living in a hotel too," Christina was mean in general, but a drunk Christina was the devil.

A swift kick under the table resulted in Burke letting out a hiss and his knee hitting the bottom of the table.

"James..." Meredith started out, his eyes held a hope that caused Meredith's face to turn red again.

"You can stay here if you need to," another swift kick under the table caused Meredith to yell and whip her head around to glare at Alex.

"Really- I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"We're getting married" Izzie's loud announcement resulted in Christina bursting out loud in a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us have the dinner here."

"No problem Iz, and congratulatlions."

"Thank-you see you tomorrow," the couple barely made their way out of the house and into the car the hysterical laughter started, as a result they were unable to leave for awhile afterwards as tears were clouding Mark's vision.

* * *

"So when should I come back?" James asked a hint of hope in his voice."

"Well, I'm on call all night so maybe Friday?"

"Alright see you then," and he was gone only leaving Christina. Burke was smart enough to duck out and throw a 'bye' over his shoulder.

"Bye Meredith I'll see you tomorrow have fun with your new roommate." Christina took off running barely avoiding the dish that smashed against the doorframe a colorful string of words emitting from her mouth.

_Seriously!_

A/N: I found where I was going between the top Authors note and this one yay! Now you guys will be cleaning up all the smashed food up off of my floor. Review!


	17. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok so here's next chapter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out but with Labor Day party to help with I'm surprised I found the time to write this at all Yay me! Haha Ok ready...set...read.

Disclaimer: Can you read I said N-O that spells no!

Meredith and Alex were currently lying in bed Meredith on one side facing opposite him, and Alex on the other side lying on his back.

"You know this is probably the first time we've been in bed without..." Alex spoke softly as to not wake up James who _just happened_ to pick the room right next to there's.

"Shut-up, besides you deserve to be tortured," came the muffled reply from the other side of the bed. He didn't know why she had stayed all the way over there and he had tried to change that fact about half an hour ago which resulted in him nearly being suffocated. Seriously, he really underestimated those little ineffectual fists of hers.

"What are you talking about?"

She whipped around so fast Alex sat up, just incase she grabbed another pillow.

"What am I talking about? Seriously! First you kicked me. Then you took away my tequila. _And_ you get mad at me because I won't have...

Her voice had grew steadily louder as she went on and he placed his hand over her mouth for the last part which caused her to shoot him a glare that could and would have killed him.

Taking his hand off slowly, he returned her glare with an incredulous stare.

"Are you kidding me, first off I kicked you because you _invited a guy_ who obviously likes you to stay with us," the glare quickly turned to a sheepish one then back to a glare.

"I-"

"You didn't let me finish." she crossed her arms over her chest and he was starting to regret yelling at her but he was this far now better go the distance.

"As for the tequila thing you tend to over drink when you get stressed," if possible the glare intensified, "So I was just looking out for your well being."

Her face softened a little. He had officially won until...

"And finally I think I deserve some fun with you since it was your stupid idea to invite him."

The look of shock that crossed her face cued him in on his mistake.

"Oh Mer, I didn't mean-"

"Out."

"What?" he jumped off the bed and came around to her side of the bed, nearest to the door.

"Get out, go sleep on the couch."

"Come on Mer, please don't-" he had never been forced to sleep on the couch and had no intention of starting.

It happened fast, she got up and the next moment he was on the outside of her brown door with a pillow and the blanket they kept at the end of their bed. Yep he had definitely underestimated her.

* * *

Note to self _never_ make Meredith Grey mad. The couch had to be the most uncomfortable thing ever. He blames sleep deprivation on the fact that he had never noticed that before.

The front hallway light was turned on; he rolled over and came face to face with Meredith. It took everything he had in him not to scream.

"Yes?" If she came down here to yell at him so more, he was going to sleep upstairs where there was a lock on the door.

"I can't sleep." she answered simply.

"What?" now he was confused.

"I can't sleep without you there." and she turned on her heel, walking back up the stairs.

It took him a moment to figure out what she meant. Standing up he grabbed the pillow and blanket, and began the trek back upstairs. He was in way over his head.


	18. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I did add a wonderful Alex/Izzie one-shot though yay me! Ok so did anybody else totally love this weeks episode with the dancing, I nearly passed out from laughing. Okay enough of my babbling! On your marks... get set... GO!

Disclaimer: I can say 'no' in 21 different languages.

It's every girl's fantasy to wake up to a man in her house, to wake up alone to a complete stranger, who has been dubbed McPsycho, however is not.

Meredith didn't have to be at work until around three that afternoon, but she had agreed to go Christmas shopping with Izzie who had somehow, using tequila probably, convinced her to come along. Twenty minutes and a quick shower later she was ready to go. As she stepped into the kitchen for her much needed first cup of coffee someone popped, literally popped, up from behind the counter. Of course acting on instinct Meredith screamed, whipped her coffee mug in the general direction of the intruder, and pulled out her cell phone. She was halfway through dialing 911 when she heard a muffled "oww" and James crawled around the side of the island. Judging from the large bruise that was forming on his forehead she had landed her mark with the cup, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

"What the hell was that for?" James asked managing to pull himself into a sitting position on one of the stools next to the island.

She began to look sheepish for a second until she remembered the actual reason behind her violence.

"Are you kidding me, up came popping out like one of those freaking clowns from a freaking box, what did you expect me to do."

"I was trying to surprise you with breakfast." he motioned with his arms to the counter-top which she realized, for the first time, was covered in an assortment of items.

"Oh well... sorry but you don't pop up on people, it's against the house rules." she realized how stupid that sounded, but it was early she was allowed to sound stupid. She grabbed her coat and a muffin, searching in vain for her car keys.

"Where are you going?" she turned to her right finally finding her keys on the table.

"I have some errands to run then I have work, I won't be back until late tonight but Alex should be home later and George and Callie are going to be staying here while they build their house, I guess." Seriously her house was more like hotel with people coming and going as they pleased, she really needed to change the locks that would show them.

That whole thought flashed through her mind in under two seconds, and James had opened and closed his mouth at least four times.

"Wait.. what?" he seemed genuinely confused, causing Meredith to blow out an impatient sigh, she wasn't in the mood to coddle him.

"I'm leaving, and won't be back till late tonight, Alex will be home later tonight, and George and Callie the two people you met last night, yeah they're staying here for awhile so they'll be moving their stuff in today. George has keys so you don't have to be here to let them in." she spoke as if talking to a child, slow and deliberate.

"Oh, what errands are you running, because as I've said before I really need to talk to you, and I could come with so we can talk.

"Actually me and Izzie need to talk so maybe later when I get home," she walked out the front door only to peek back inside a second later, "Oh and you can just give your rent check to Alex."

She was already down the sidewalk and in her car by the time James's hand knocked everything off the counter in a fit of rage.

A/N: Oooo stranger danger haha. So James still needs to talk to Mer, Meredith's pissed off, Izzie's Christmas shopping, and Callie and George are moving back in, don't worry though I did that for a very special reason.


End file.
